Hipster Boy
by Poor Kid
Summary: Craig Tucker es completamente rechazado e ignorado por el alumno nuevo de la secundaria en South Park, cosa que por cierto causa mucha gracia en McCormick. Creek/Keek. Semi-OoC
1. ¿Más que solo amigos? No lo creo

_**Nota de la autora: Este fanfic está lleno de clichés muy vergonzosos, no me juzguen D: Siempre quise escribir algo cómico u.u Ya que la mayoría de cosas que escribo terminan mal :'DDD Meh, y siempre me imaginé a un Tweek, como se puede decir… hipster. Y como última excusa, esto lo hice cuando me habían cortado el internet y el aburrimiento me llevó a hacer una que otra cosa, pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten :33**_

_**South Park no me pertenece.**_

_**Parejas: Creek y poco de Keek.**_

* * *

><p>Ahora había sido totalmente ignorado por un niñato llamado <strong>Tweek<strong>, no había mucha distancia entre sus edades, apenas se llevaban 2 años, pero Craig podría decirle como le venga en gana: "Niñato, pendejito Jr., niño de 5 años, etc." La mayoría de apodos tenían cierta conexión con la baja estatura del menor. El punto era que este habría sido indiferente con el pelinegro, quizás ni considere su existencia, sin embargo, el rubio había captado la atención de Tucker por sus cabellos raramente desordenados, o tal vez por sus hermosos ojos verdes lastimosamente cubiertos por lentes negros exageradamente gruesos, aunque lo que más había llamado la atención era su polerón verde que caían por debajo de sus pequeñas rodillas. (Sinceramente parecía ropa para irse a dormir o algo por el estilo)El rubio siempre llevaba consigo un libro, a pesar de ignorarlo, siempre se sentaba al lado de Craig en la hora de almuerzo.

-¿El Principito?- preguntó el azabache mirando la gran portada del libro que el muchacho llevaba en manos.

-Sí – contestó sin apartar su mirada de la interesante lectura.

-¿Y eres el nuevo de 4to?

No contestó.

-Craig Tucker, un gusto- procedió a presentarse estirando una mano hacia el otro.

- Tweek Tweak- no estrechó la muestra de bienvenida y se dedicó a leer.

Craig tomaba con calma la situación y decidió golpetear la mesa, acto seguido de una gran patada por debajo de la recién mencionada causando que el menor voltee para fulminar con la mirada al pelinegro.

-¿Podrías "jugar" en silencio, por favor? –parecía estar irritado.

Craig se retiró del lugar para dirigirse al patio, donde se encontró al grupito de pendejos que había juntado Stan. Quiso darse vuelta atrás y así evitarlos, demasiado tarde.

-Hola, Craig.- canturrearon en coro los 2 "súper novios" o así Craig le gustaba llamarles- ¿Qué haciendo?

-Nada que les importe- mostró su dedo favorito.

- He visto al tipejo este hablar con el nuevo-anunció el "culón" del grupo.

-¿Tweek?- Stan dejó su estúpido juego para preguntar.

Kenny (El más aislado de los 4) saltó de su lugar para sujetar del cuello a Craig en forma de amenaza.

-¿¡Lo hiciste llorar!?- parecía preocupado, con cierto instinto paternal, algo raro en McCormick por así decirlo.

Craig se confundió un buen rato, ¿Llorar? Había hablado de Tweek como si fuera un "cristal frágil" ¿O acaso lo era? No conocía lo suficiente al rubio menor para cuestionar las palabras del mayor. Negó con la cabeza.

El de la parca anaranjada lo soltó y susurró algo: _"Más te vale" _se retiró hacia la cafetería, Tucker no llegó a vocalizar ninguna palabra durante el trance del receso.

La escuela había terminado, todos se dirigían al autobús de regreso –a excepción de Stan y Kyle- Cartman se sentó gustoso en el primer asiento al lado de Butters. Craig se propuso no interesarse en Tweek, la única persona que no le mostraba la suficiente atención. Trató, pero fue inevitable verlo con McCormick hablando ¿Simpáticamente? El inmortal sí que tenía buena suerte. Como siempre, el azabache se dirigió a la parte de atrás para así poder sentarse con Token y Clyde que por cierto estaban en una clase diferente a la de él. Sintió a 2 personas situarse en el asiento de adelante, parecían estar conversando, eran nada más que los dos rubios "amigos."

-¿Y como vas con tu libro, Tweekie?

-Supongo que bien, aunque un tipo en la cafetería no dejaba de joderme.

- ¿Craig Tucker?

-Sep.

-No le has caso a ese bastardo, a veces puede ser realmente molesto.

-¿Y Karen?

-Ah, bien, está creciendo cada vez más. Gracias por preguntar, Tweekie.

- De nada, me alegro que la niña que visto desde que nació este bien- aunque desde atrás el pelinegro no podía presenciar bien las acciones de los 2, juraría que Kenny abrazaba con calidez al pequeño.

-¡Váyanse a un hotel, pedazo de maricas!- Eric Cartman interrumpió la muestra de cariño por parte del pervertido.

Por única vez en el mundo, Tucker estuvo de acuerdo con el gordo.

-Exacto – el azabache se paró de su lugar y comenzó a festejar las acciones de Cartman.

-D-dices eso, porque le tienes unas ganas al nuevo- Craig maldijo a Butters y sus jodidas palabras.

Los responsables de esto, voltearon para ver al de vestimenta azul. El menor arqueó una ceja mientras que el mayor sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Celos, Tucker? –Kenny movió rápidamente su cuerpo para acercarse a Tweek y así darle un repentino beso.

Las pupilas de "Tweekie" se achicaron en forma de sorpresa, se separó inmediatamente de su amigo para llevarse ambas manos a la boca. Balbuceaban palabras aun no terminadas, cerró sus orbes verdes y salió corriendo hacia otro lugar del vehículo. No encontró ninguno, sus pies se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, hasta que escuchó una voz nasal animándolo a sentarse a su lado.

-¡Tu! –El pequeño rubio se abalanzó violentamente sobre Craig- ¡Toda esta mierda es culpa tuya y del culón!

Lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago, luego llegó a la cara del pelinegro.

-¡En el rostro no!

No le mostró atención y le propinó una gran paliza en la nariz, los lentes del menor se cayeron en el pecho de Tucker dejando ver sus hermosos ojos con tono verdoso. La adrenalina dejó inconsciente a Tweek, sin embargo no tardó en levantarse. Todos en el autobús esperaban el siguiente ataque de este, gritaban su nombre y lo alentaban. Tan solo volteó la mirada hacia el azabache, era realmente amenazadora, luego dirigió sus ojos al público. Los aplausos llenaron el lugar, nunca había oído el sonido que provocaba un choque de manos. Era fascinante.

_Viví del aplauso, esperando que todo lo hagan por mí._

Sonreía dulcemente a las chicas, logrando más de un suspiro. Miraba inocentemente a los chicos, causando relamidas de labios. Tweek se había ganado su puesto de persona "popular"

Craig no creía las palabras del niño: "Disculpa por comportarme tan salvajemente, si es que puedo recompensártelo de alguna forma no dudes en decirlo." Se había sentado a costado suyo cosa que le pareció realmente extraño, ninguno de los 2 dijo nada en el camino. Pero Tucker había jurado haber sentido la cabeza del menor sobre su hombro. Pero qué más da, quizás sea un invento de su imaginación.

* * *

><p>El rubio había ingresado a su hogar, posó su mochila al costado de la puerta y sintió la ausencia de sus despreocupados padres. Suspiró y revisó calmadamente su móvil ¿11 mensajes nuevos?<p>

Mensajes de Kenny McCormick (3)

Mensajes de número desconocido (8)

¿Quién diablos era "Número desconocido"? Joder, cuantos mensajes. Decidió no contestarlos e irse directo hacia su habitación llena de colecciones de buena música y papeles desordenados, siguió con la duda que a su vez lo obligó a abrir el aparato. "Solo unos cuantos mensajes" pensó un poco cansado por el agitado día que había tenido.

Kenny: "Oye perdón por lo del autobús, bro" "Sigues molesto, por favor di que no" "Tucker se lo merecía"

Desconocido: "Ey, Tweek" "Recuerdas lo que dijiste en el bus" "Tengo una asunto importante contigo" "Contesta" "Si ves esto ven a mi casa de inmediato" "Bien" "Nos vemos mañana" "Ya no puedo esperar"

No contestó ninguno de estos, no tenía ganas. Aunque tenía cierta curiosidad por quien era el segundo, respiró profundamente y durmió relajadamente sobre las sábanas de la cama. En medio de la noche, escuchó un fuerte golpeteo contra la ventana, como si alguien quisiera entrar. Sin poder soportar más, se levantó irritado y abrió con delicadez el vitral que se encontraba en medio del cuarto. Sin avisar una silueta grande se tiró encima del rubio provocando que este suelte un leve gritillo, cuando la oscuridad se hizo menor, la faceta de la sombra se hizo más reconocible.

¿Craig Tucker?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? D: Planeo hacer muchos capítulos ya que tengo planificada la wea esta.<strong>

**Gabi Lel se despide ~ Por cierto, esto contaría como un semi- AU y un OcC ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, Dios! Pero no se preocupen u.u Voy a tratar de retomar la personalidad de Tweek :D Bueno, shaoh. 3 **


	2. Bienvenido al mundo real, perdedor

**Nota de la Autora: ¡Hola****! :D La razón por la cual no actualizo de tanto en tanto es porque entré en época de exámenes, y me voy a demorar por lo menos unas 2 semanas en volver a actualizar, pero relajen las tetas.(?) Como son exámenes de último semestre, voy a tener 2 meses de vacaciones. Así que voy hacer este capítulo tan largo como sea, bueno, disfruten de Hipster Boy, o como le digo yo: "Japztah Voih" Ah, larga historia, solo disfrútenlo :33**

**Advertencia: El típico lenguaje de South Park, uso no tan explícito de drogas, el hermoso mundo de Equestria. (?)**

**South Park no me**** pertenece****.**

**Parejas****: Creek/ Keek.**

El rubio daba por milésima vez un sorbo a la bebida que traía en sus manos, el azabache que lo acompañaba tragó saliva y colocó uno de sus dedos en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros viejos.

-Entonces, lo que has querido decir es que entraste a mi maldita casa creyendo que era a tuya- Tweek rompió el preciado silencio antes de arquear confundido una ceja- ¿O me equivoco?

- Estaba drogado- Agregó Tucker desviando la mirada hacia abajo como si estuviese arrepentido de algo.

-Espera…-el de lentes negros se dedicó a mirar los zapatos del otro para luego dar un salto sorprendido-¡¿Qué?!

- Tú mismo escuchaste- contestó sin ánimos mientras que pateaba una lata que se encontraba en el piso de la habitación.

-¡¿A qué tipo de subnormal se le ocurre drogarse estando aun en la jodida secundaria?!- parecía furioso.

-A mí- "Y a Kenny" ese pensamiento se lo guardó para sí mismo, considerando la amistad de él con el inmortal.

-Ugh- Tweek miró al pelinegro como si fuera la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, o tal vez si lo era, pero qué más da.

El silencio tomó otra vez un espacio entre ellos dos, viéndolo bien, eso era lo únicos que los presentes tenían en común, el amor hacia este, pero ¿Quién no ama el silencio en una situación incómoda? Quizás eso no era lo único… a la mierda. Craig deslizó su mano hacia la mochila que llevaba, buscaba algo, su ceño fruncido cambió por uno de alivio. Sacó con rapidez una diminuta bolsa con un polvillo blanco.

-No me digas que- el menor se detuvo al hablar por una sensación de ¿miedo?

-¿Quieres?- echó el polvo en la palma de su mano, arreglándolo como si eso dependiese de su vida.

-No-Tweak escondió su rostro lleno de horror entre las almohadas de su propia cama, así no vería a su "invitado" matarse poco a poco con cocaína, tan solo pensarlo le daba ganas de arrojar vómito en medio del cuarto, aguantó.

- Bueno- cogió una mesilla colocándola a sus lado, tomo de nuevo el polvo y con cuidado lo ingreso ahí, acto siguiente sacó algo que parecía ser un pequeño tubo y lo se acercó a la mesa para consumir hasta que…

-¡Mierda! ¿¡Planeas drogarte acá!?¡Ugh! ¡Eres un pendejo!- Craig había olvidado la presencia del rubio, que ahora gritaba molesto, demasiado molesto.

-Oh, disculpe señorita, sus padres no van a notar mi hermosa acción- respondió con un tono sarcástico para seguir con su acto-Tsk.

"_Oh vamos, este tarado debe estar bromeando, después de todo esta es mi casa_" pensó la "señorita."

-Vivo solo- dijo casi en un suspiro, pero sus ojos aún mostraban cierto enojo.

El azabache no le prestó ni la más mínima atención, ya que esta había sido acaparada por una colección de discos en los estantes, llenos de música que él desconocía.

-¿Vives solo?- al fin había sacado la mirada de ahí.

-¿No lo acabo de decir?

- Lo sé, lo sé- el pelinegro entrecerró las pestañas, colocó sus manos por debajo de su cabeza.- ¿En serio, no quieres un poco?

-No- recibió cortante respuesta, cortesía de Tweek.

Craig pareció no procesar esa información y se dirigió al menor, alzó uno de sus dedos y comenzó a ¿pinchar? Una de las mejillas del rubio.

-¿¡Q-qué haces!?- muy tarde para reaccionar, estaba apresado por un maldito drogadicto.

- No dejaré de hacer esto hasta que aceptes, camarada- Tweek no sabía que era peor, que el pelinegro lo hacía lento para que le dolería la jodida mejilla o que estuviese hablando en serio.

-¡GAH!- grave error de Tweak, no debió soltar un grito así.

-¿Gah?- Tucker alzó una ceja y cruzó los brazos esperando una respuesta.

El de pelos alborotados tapó rápidamente su boca, quería desaparecer, nadie podía saber de esto menos Kenny y sus padres, si lo descubrían sabía que no sería nada lindo. Tantos años de terapia y ayuda de su mejor amigo de parca naranja se fueron a la mierda por el toqueteo de Craig.

-Eh, ¿Estás bien?

No.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

Sí.

**~P.O.V Tweek. **

Mi madre me ha enseñado a no llorar ante cualquier mierda, pero ¿¡Qué tal si abusan de mi problemas!? ¡Oh, no! Si pasa eso mi padre se va a encabronar conmigo y va a romper nuestro acuerdo. ¡No quiero vivir en la calle! ¡Ugh! ¡Como te odio, Craig Tucker! ¡Desgraciado hijo de las mil putas! Pero Kenny me ha dicho que si le doy atención me seguirá jodiendo, oh joder no, no quiero que Kenny se moleste conmigo y me deje solo ¡No! Vamos, Tweek, cuenta hasta cien y veras como te calmas ¿Vale? 1, 2, 3…

_**~Fin del P.O.V. ~**_

-Uh, ¿Tweek? Responde –el de ojos azules había tratado con todo, desde pasar su mano por la vista de Tweek hasta darle un palmado en la frente y ¿Qué obtuvo? Nada.

Decidió pararse de su sitio y dejarlo a su suerte en la casa, y claro lo hubiera hecho hasta que.

-¿C-Craig?- un rubio con lentes mal puestos había dicho su nombre como si nada.

El niño no era un caso perdido después de todo.

-¿Sí?-musitó con cierto tono de pregunta.

-T-te doy 30 segundos- esa frase hubiera sido normal de no ser por el pequeño tic que se apoderaba del ojo de izquierdo del menor y por el tono que estaba utilizando, aunque la mirada no era nada normal, al contrario esta decía algo como "Te voy a matar aunque sea bajo, pendejo, luego me voy a bañar en tu sangre mientras veo como agonizas lenta y dolorosamente. Y me encargaré de que nadie se entere." No, Tucker no estaba exagerando con eso, era la más pura verdad, tenía que correr lo más rápido posible si es que quería salvarse de una masacre contra él, claro.

-¡Espera!- Craig detuvo el paso de Tweek para decirle algo- No puedo morir virgen, dame un tiempo para por lo menos contratarme una puta.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres virgen- sorpresa, no tartamudeo.

-Como si tú lo fueras, niñato- respondió girando sus ojos, pero sin seguir apartando al rubio.

-…- el menor miró pensativo el suelo, tal vez para reflexionar, ¡perfecto! Eso le daba tiempo a Tucker.

-¡Ha! ¡Te tengo!- el pelinegro movió sus manos en forma de pistola- Y apuesto que esa chica debe ser la menos afortunada.

-¡C-cállate! – Oh no, ya había vuelto a su anterior posición, Craig ya se podía considerar hombre muerto.

- ¿Acaso no fue una chica?

- E-ese no es tu asunto.

-¿No quieres un poco del polvillo de la suerte?- el azabache fingió una sonrisa.

El rubio hizo un gesto de asco.

-N-no lo sé- Craig no sabía porque de la nada el rubio había comenzado a temblar y tartamudear descontroladamente, pero no ero algo que le importase mucho, la verdad.

- Solo un poco, prometo que no te arrepentirás- alzó su mano a la dirección del otro para darse un apretón de manos-¿Qué dices?

Tweek correspondió al apretón, con cierta inseguridad, pero al carajo. Nadie lo vería ¿Verdad? Suspiró mirando hacia otro lado por la culpa, cosa que invadió un poco de curiosidad al pelinegro, quien no dijo nada al respecto.

El tacto de las manos del pequeño rubio fue suave, como si fueran las de una dama, se sentía bien, si fuera por él estaría todo el día dándole apretones al menor. Pero, no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso ahora. Sentó a la "víctima" al borde de la cama, para que el acto de "preparar" el polvo se le haga más fácil. No tuvo dificultades en hacerlo, sinceramente.

-Yo primero- avisó una vez que terminó con la labor de ordenar lo que iban a consumir.

-O-ok.

No tardó mucho, solo una asomada a la mesa y listo, ya se encontraba en el mundo de los unicornios. Ok, ok, no estaba exactamente el mundo de "Equestria" pero se sentía de maravilla, como siempre.

-Tu turno, niño- dijo un tanto mareado.

-E-está bien- dijo moviéndose del lugar donde Craig lo había situado antes.

Ahí estaba Tweek, cara a cara con la cocaína, desde niño prometió no consumir drogas o algo por el estilo, pero en ese momento le importaba una mierda las lecciones estúpidas de sus padres. Tragó saliva y se asomó como lo hizo el azabache antes, entrecerró un poco los ojos. Su nariz se encontraba a una distancia no tan razonable, aun así se iba acercando más y más, hasta que su cuerpo sintió un relajante y a la vez fuerte revuelco. Después de esto suspiró satisfactoriamente y se tiró suavemente contra la cama.

-¿Qué te dije? – Musitó su acompañante- Se siente bien. ¿Verdad?

Tweak solo se limitó a asentir con su cabeza mientras moqueaba un poco.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo el pelinegro haciendo un esfuerzo para pararse de su lugar.

Tweek levantó un pulgar en signo de afirmación, luego se acurrucó entre las almohadas.

Por otro lado, Craig ya había abierto la ventana para retirarse. Y lo hizo, cerró el ventanal detrás de él y se secó el hilillo de sangre que recorría por debajo de su nariz. Se dio palmaditas a su hombro y miró hacia arriba. Se estaba oscureciendo, la mierda que tenía de padres de seguro ya estaban llegando a su casa, carajo. Ojala Ruby no lo haya incriminado o algo por el estilo, una parte de él decía que a sus familiares les daba igual si este o no ahí así que no se preocupó tanto.

Oh, maldita droga, lo que habían hecho con el niño que solía apellidarse "Tucker"

D**iscúlpenme si es que fui muy abusiva con eso de Craig, Tweek y las drogas 8'D Era un headcanon que tenía en mente desde hace no mucho :'T Y es que no tenía muchas ideas para este fic, así que decidí meterla acá :'D Por otro lado, ayer mi tía estaba leyendo el primer capítulo de esta cosa y me dijo: "¿Qué pasó con Tweek?" Bueno, tenía razón, Tweek no es de esas personas que tienen su personalidad de "I Don't give a fuck" Así que decidí poner una advertencia de Hipster!Tweek u OoC :'0 Ah, y otra cosa, sé que a nadie le importa, pero voy a explicarme porque exactamente tardé mucho en terminar el capítulo: Estaba en el salón de clases, el profesor de matemática le había advertido a un amigo mío que no jugase con sus lapiceros (Suena estúpido, lo sé xD)Y este último se puso a conversar de variadas cosas conmigo (Nos sentábamos juntos :3) Y de repente tocamos el tema del Yaoi en South Park y otras series, me retó a coger 3 lapiceros y disimular un trío entre Craig, Tweek y Kenny :'D La cosa es que acepté el reto, prosiguiendo con lo que me dijo, el profesor me descubrió ya que estaba diciendo como loca "¡OTP!" y pos me anotó algo en mi agenda, mis padres me sentenciaron a media semana sin moderador y eso :c Bueno, disculpen por publicar mi diario personal aquí, no pude evitarlo :'D **

**Gabi Lel se despide ~ *Corazón bien heterosexual***

_Respuestas a los reviews:_

_Gabi C: Lo sé, nena, Keek es hermoso *u* Seah, para mí Tweek y Kenny siempre serán por lo menos mejores amigos :D Prometo actualizar en mis vaciones. (?)_

_K__ylieKasane__:__ Lo siento D: Siempre tuve esa idea, juro que haré que la personalidad de Tweek vuelva._

_Anonimus: Exacto, yo también pienso que Tweek puede ser independiente de algo manera._


End file.
